


Nori's AAside Drabbles

by Nori (noricchi)



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noricchi/pseuds/Nori
Summary: A collection of Drabbles for AAside. There will be loads of GYROAXIA because I'm a clown. Will range from comedic fluff to mildly dramatic. Most of characterization are based on speculation for now!
Relationships: implied Misono Reon/Asahi Nayuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Nori's AAside Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Reon Gets Trolled.

"Sakaigawa, you're drumming too damn slow." It began. 

_Twitch._ Nayuta was at it again… 

"Akebono, what the hell were you even doing at the hook? That sounded like ass."

_Twitch._ Ryo-san did just fine! 

"Satozuka, did you slap your guitar when tuning it? All your riffs sounded like 2 chainsaws grinding against each other."

_Twitch._ If it's guitars sounding off, it's probably his fault, Reon thought! Don't you dare bite the hands that feed you, Asahi Nayuta, Kenta-san has always been so good to you! 

This time, when Nayuta barks at him, for sure, he will--

"When you all stop playing like you had too much wine to drink, we will resume practice." _Wait..._ huh? "Go sleep your damn hangover off or something. I'm leaving."

"Wait, Nayuta!" Before Reon realized it, he had called out to him. "Did you just forget about me?!" 

Miyuki and Ryo gave each other a look as if asking each other a question telepathically while Kenta's lips pursed into a grin. Nayuta stopped just before the door, and turned his head back to look at Reon with his usual, neutral expression which is, of course, 'exhausted annoyance'.

He stared at Reon for a very long time, even meeting his gaze, and all that, but in the end, all he said was, "Are you an idiot?"

Kenta stifled back a laugh as Reon watched like a deer in headlights as the vocalist finally left. Reon clenched his fists, his eyes twitching with rage, anger, all the words in the dictionary that are synonyms of those. "That guy…!"

After successfully taming his laughter, Kenta started to speak. "Reon," his voice belied the fact he was bearing the most shit-eating grin on his face right now. Reon initially relaxed at Kenta's mention of his name until… "Did you want to be scolded?" 

Reon swore something in his head snapped. "That's not it, Kenta-san!" he fumed, glaring at him like a hurt puppy. "Didn't he totally forget about me?!" 

"You would rather be scolded than be forgotten, Reon?" Ryo was next to speak, and the question seemed very innocent on his part, yet Reon felt as if he was being teased too. 

"That's not it, but…" Reon stammered. He swore he heard Miyuki echo him underneath his breath, and suddenly, he was getting angry at everyone else too. 

Despite his reaction, Miyuki ended up deciding to be kind and spelled things out for the very oblivious Reon instead. "It meant you didn't make a mistake this time, Reon-kun~" He suppressed a chuckle at Reon's immediate wide-eyed reaction. "Obviously, Nayuta-kun wouldn't just say that though."

"Really?!" His anger melted away just for a moment. "This time, I played perfectly?" 

Kenta nodded. "Yeah," he adjusted his glasses, smiling as he did so for multitudes of reasons. "You did well, Reon."

"He's been practicing like mad, so of course," Miyuki yawned. "Even Nayuta-kun had no mean comments to make for you, how nice~ If only my arms weren't tired from classes, he would have been kind to me too!" 

"Aren't your arms tired from something else? Haven't seen you be with girls lately," said Kenta, and then Reon was not the only one boiling with anger. 

"Just what kind of person do you think I am, Satozuka?!" 

Reon really didn't want to know what Kenta-san was talking about, redirecting his mind elsewhere to think about something more pressing. Nayuta actually was satisfied with his playing today, and that has never happened before. He was really… actually happy?

Before he could ponder further, whatever argument Kenta and Miyuki looked like they were going to have didn't happen, Kenta suddenly approaching Reon and grinning at him, breaking Reon out of his mildly euphoric trance. "Very happy about Nayuta, I see~ Too bad he didn't praise you like you wanted, hm?" 

Reon widened his eyes, furrowed his brows, and had to choke back his voice from being too loud the entire galaxy could hear because of course, whatever Kenta had been saying has been entirely unexpected. "I don't want to be praised by him! If a guy I'm trying to surpass praises me, I wouldn't be happy at all! I hate him, and I don't care what he thinks at all!" He felt heat rush to his cheeks from how flustered he was. Why would Kenta-san even say things like this?! 

"Shouldn't it not matter if he didn't scold you then," the other guitarist really was having too much fun messing with Reon. "You really love it when Nayuta acknowledges you, don't you." 

"No! I! Don't!" Reon was choking back tears at this point too. Betrayal added to his pool of emotions as he turned to look at Miyuki to request help, only to see Miyuki laughing. He knew Ryo was not going to be any help, and probably was just watching on in amusement at this. "What brought this on, Kenta-san?! When did you suddenly have such a twisted sense of humor?! " 

"He always has had one," Miyuki spoke up for a moment, trying to sound exasperated but genuinely failing in the midst of all this discourse. "Good thing you didn't catch on what he meant earlier about me and my arms…"

Kenta laughed once, and stared at Reon dead in the eyes with an unusual oh-so-serene smile on his face. "I'm just happy someone is so passionate toward Nayuta. It's okay, he will return your feelings someday." He winked. 

"I," Reon froze, stammered, and winced. "I think I'm gonna leave now." He rubbed his temple and rushed to unplug his guitar from the amp, doing so haphazardly. He was shaking, trembling from embarrassment so his hands weren't the most steady. Kenta-san really, really has a messed up sense of humor, and he isn't going to entertain him further. 

As soon as Reon left the studio, practically slamming the door shut in his hurry, Ryo offered his words of wisdom. "He didn't deny it again…"

Miyuki chose to speak before Kenta could, trying to act on his pity for Reon; something he certainly didn't show well enough before he left. "I think you might have teased him too much," the drummer looked over to the remaining guitarist, yet he couldn't look as unamused as he should be. 

"Was I really just joking though." 

Miyuki froze.


End file.
